The Ice Princess
by Lizzan
Summary: Relena disappears and when she is found, harsh realities come to life.
1. The Ice Princess Part 1

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

Part I

Relena looked outside her bedroom window.

She saw the snow silently falling on the ground.

She had a meeting with a politician on Colony L2.

It would be awhile before she came back.

She would be gone for a few weeks. She knew she would miss her home on Earth. 

She missed her father, even if he wasn't really her father. She missed him.

She closed her eyes and imagine him there with her.

Smiling at her.

Her bedroom door soon opened.

Relena opened her eyes and turned around to see Noin standing there.

"Pagan is waiting in the car, Relena. Hurry or you'll miss your shuttle."

Relena gently smiled at her.

"Thank you, Noin."

Relena turned back looking out the window.

The falling snow was no longer silent.

The wind had picked up making a rustful loud sound.

Mother Nature was telling her not to leave.

She didn't want to go.

"Relena?" Noin asked.

But she would go.

Relena followed Noin outside.

Relena stopped. But Noin kept on going.

"Heero, I will miss you." She said aloud.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

Relena turned around to face the figure.

"Good-bye, Heero." Relena said softly with a smile.

She turned and continued on her way to the car.

Heero watched her get in the Limo. He saw the limo drive off.

In a few seconds the limo was gone due to the snow.

It seem the snow was trying to stop her from leaving.

He knew how the snow felt.

He didn't want her to leave.

He wanted her near him all the time.

But it was her job to maintain peace.

Noin saw him and smiled at him.

"You should have gone with her." 

Heero didn't answer.

He wanted to go with her, even if he was her lover and practically lived with her.

But he had a meeting with Lady Une in a week.

He knew Wufei and Sally would be waiting for Relena at Colony L2.

Yet he felt like Mother Nature knew something he didn't.

"Relena"

--------------------------------------------------------

Relena had a hard time entering the shuttle.

Somewho her legs didn't want to move, for they felt heavy.

Finally she sat down and looked out the space shuttle window.

She could see Pagan from afar.

Soon the shuttle closed its door and began to lift off.

She could see the snow falling again as before.

They had a hard time coming to the airport due to the snow and now it was attacking again.

Relena's felt nauseated.

She wanted to get off the shuttle.

At least her body wanted to.

Her mind told her to stay on the shuttle though.

She held on tight to her seat.

Why was she so scared?

She had never felt fear this way before in her life.

She closed her eyes.

She wanted Heero next to her.

She knew it would be a long flight.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nine hours into the flight Relena woke up from her sleep.

She didn't know how she managed to go to sleep, but she had.

She looked out the window of the shuttle.

She could see space.

It was so empty.

"Vice Foreign Minister?" She heard a voice say.

Relena turned around and saw a young man a few years older than her.

"We have a problem." He said.

"What is it?" She asked. Her heart was beginning to beat faster.

"We lost power and communications forty minutes ago. We don't know what happened. I'm sorry." He said. His voice shaking.

"I see." Relena said. "Thank you."

She turned back to look outside the shuttle window.

They were floating helplessly in space.

She understood now.

She understood the snow,

Her body,

And her fear.

They had been warnings.

She began to feel cold soon.

Her breathing had change as well.

She turned to look at the others in the shuttle with her.

She some her men praying, whispering, and the one who had told her of the situation, was looking at her with sad fill eyes.

She smiled sadly at him. 

She looked at the ceiling.

She was dying.

They all were.

Soon she could bearly see.

"Heero." She said.

She thought of her brother and Noin.

Soon she would be with her family.

She looked out the window and in the distance she could see a light coming their way.

Would they make it?

She smiled again.

She closed her eyes.

She thought of Heero.

Her Heero.

She knew time had passed. She heard voices near her.

Heero, I love you.

It was her last thought before closing her eyes as a light reflected on her face.

To be continue……………….


	2. The Ice Princess Part 2

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

Part II

Heero laid on Relena's bed.

He had his eyes close.

He could hear the blizzard outside.

It had been like this ever since Relena left.

It hasn't even been a day and he already missed her.

Who would have thought that he, The Perfect Soldier, would finally find love and actually want to settle down? Of course he wasn't a boy anymore. He was 23 years old. 

Only few people knew of Relena and him being together. And what he meant by few, was still very few. 

Suddenly the vidphone began to ring.

Heero admittedly sat up and stared at the phone.

Odd, they were not expecting any calls.

Heero stood up and answered the phone.

Sally Po appeared on the screen. She looked nervous and afraid.

Heero knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We lost communications with her shuttle a few hours ago, Heero. We're trying very hard to relocate her." 

He felt his heart skip a beat knowing that Relena was missing.

"I'm on my way."

"Wufei and I will be searching the area for her. Don't worry Heero, we'll find her." Sally said while disappearing from the screen.

Heero looked outside the window.

The blizzard was still strong.

---------------------------------------------

Noin stood as Sally finished explaining the situation.

"I understand. I'll inform Millardo about it." Noin said while disconnecting the line with Sally Po.

Relena was missing. How was she going to tell Millardo about this?

She headed towards his home office.

She saw him sitting quietly on his chair staring at the blizzard outside the window.

"Millardo." 

Noin looked around the office.

She notice that the place had suddenly become covered with ripped pieces of papers and broken vases.

Did he already know?

"Millardo, Relena is missing. We lost communications with her shuttle." 

Still no reaction.

"Millardo, we need to find her."

Millardo suddenly laughed.

"Millardo?"

He stood up and turned around to face her.

His eyes were red due to crying. 

Noin realized he already knew about the situation.

Millardo stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

"You're right Noin, we need to find her." 

Noin was surprise with this sudden change of emotions. But she didn't question it and accepted it.

"Let's go." Millardo said and headed out the door while Noin followed closely behind.

------------------------------------

Wufei watched the empty radar screen for any signs of life out in space, especially, Relena Darlian's life.

They had been searching for her for over a week now. He was beginning to doubt that she was still alive.

Relena was being considered lost in space along with the shuttle's crew.

All the ex-Gundam Pilots had joined in the search along with the Preventers.

To Wufei, Relena Darlian wasn't his friend. But she did represent peace. And that meant that she was important, not only to him but the Earth and its Colonies.

He wasn't planning on giving up. And he knew that the others didn't plan on it as well.

-----------------------------------------

Lady Une sat in her Preventers' office.

She knew it was useless. Relena was gone. 

She had been missing for over a week now. Earth and the Colonies were on hold awaiting news about their former Queen of the World.

She looked down at her desk and prayed that the people did not loose another icon like Treize.

Suddenly her vidphone rang.

She straightened herself out and answered it.

On the screen appeared a unknown man wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Who are you?" Lady Une asked. She wasn't in the mood for phone calls.

"Are you in charge of the Rescue Mission of the Vice Foreign Minister?" Asked the stranger.

"Yes. Once again, who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Ritz."

"Yes?" She wanted to end this conversation quickly.

"I'm calling in regards of the Vice Foreign Minister. You see, she is presently at our clinic on Colony L1." 

Lady Une stood up and nearly grabbed the vidphone off her desk.

"She's alive?!" 

"Well, she was brought in by a young gentlemen who said found her on the street unconscious. She was in a coma for five days and awoke yesterday. She told us who she was and gave us your number." 

"That's great! Where are you located exactly?!" Lady Une said while jumping for a pen and paper.

------------------------------------------

Relena was alive.

That was all Heero could think of.

She was alive and well.

Though his face showed no emotion, inside he was jumping with joy.

"Hey man, I know you're happy that she's alright. Come on! Act happy at least." Duo told Heero while they walked down the hall that lead to Relena's hospital room.

Heero and Duo were the first ones to arrive on Colony L1. The rest would arrive shortly.

Soon they were standing in front of the doorway of her room.

Duo smiles grew bigger suddenly while Heero remained emotionless outside.

They opened the door and saw her standing by the window.

Her hair was tied in a braid like Duo's. 

She turned around and looked at them.

Heero felt like something was different. 

"I really thought you were dead Relena!" Duo announced as he gave Relena a hug.

"What happened?" Heero asked suddenly.

Relena looked at him.

"We lost power and communications. I don't know how though. Next thing I knew I woke up here." Relena said never taking her eyes off of Heero.

Duo smiled. "Don't worry. As long as you're alive and safe nothing else matters."

Relena nodded.

"By the way, what happened to the other people who were on the shuttle with you?" Duo asked.

"I don't know." 

"Relena!" They heard a voice yell.

They turned around to see Noin and Zechs standing at the doorway.

Noin ran up to Relena and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Noin said.

Zechs stepped into the room and stared at Relena.

The room filled with silence.

They knew what to expect.

But Zechs only nodded and went to sit at the couch next to the bed.

Nobody knew how to react. 

Zechs had never acted like this with Relena before.

"Well, lets go home, Relena. The others will be there to welcome you." Noin said changing the subject.

"Alright."

----------------------------------------------------

Trowa watched as everyone had a good time at Relena's home. 

They all had been worried but now they were much happier.

Even Wufei was sort of having fun.

Trowa left the room filled with a very drunk Duo and Hilde and entered the private library of Relena's.

She had so many books and it looked like a mini library instead of a home one.

When Trowa reached the back of the library he heard the door open and foot steps.

Trowa remained quiet, something he was very good at.

"Are you alright?" A male voice said.

"Yes." A female voice answered.

Trowa knew these voices.

"Were you afraid?" The female voice asked.

"Yes." The male answered.

Trowa knew who it was now. 

It was Zechs and Relena.

"I was afraid." Relena said. "I still am."

"You'll get over it. I did." Zechs replied.

"I heard you attacked your home office?" 

"Noin likes to extend the truth just a bit." 

"Why did you do it?" Relena asked.

Zechs sighed.

"You really cared, didn't you?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I don't, you should know better though."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing will ever be the same again." Zechs said.

"You cared that much that you would sacrifice peace for……?"

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Millardo, I will do everything in my power to maintain peace. My life is to maintain it and if necessary, to create it where it has not yet been establish. Do you understand? That is the will of a Peacecraft." Relena said.

Soon the door opened and someone walked out. 

"Yes, the will of a Peacecraft. That is the only life for you and I……….Relena." Zechs said to himself.

"I miss the old Relena." Zechs said.

Then the door opened again and he left.

Trowa walked out from behind the bookcase.

Something must have happened to Relena.

He had never seen her this way before.

Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen her smile once all day since her return.

Something wasn't right.

Where was Relena's smile that she shared with her friends and love ones? Where?

To be continue………………….


	3. The Ice Princess Part 3

I do not own Gundam Wing. Besides I bearly have enough money for myself.

****

The Ice Princess

Part III

The day went rather quickly.

Heero could still remember his "friends" around the mansion of the Peacecrafts.

Relena had been somewhat cold since her return.

He quickly noticed that as soon as he saw her in the hospital.

As the night arrived Relena's guests left, Quatre R. Winner being the last one to leave.

It seemed that Relena was talking to him more than any other person who had come.

Zechs and Noin had gone up to their room and he was left alone with Relena.

He felt he hadn't been with her since forever.

How he had missed her and worried about her.

He saw her walk up to her room.

He followed but stopped once she got into her bedroom.

He didn't knock but simply entered it.

He never knocked.

Heero found Relena staring at herself in her wardrobe mirror.

"Relena." 

Relena turned around and stared at him.

He neared her and moved his hand in order to caress her cheek.

She backed away.

He took a step forward.

He took his arms and gently surrounded her with them.

He could feel her tension building up.

Heero's lips pressed sweetly on Relena's lips.

But it wasn't a warming kiss from her part.

In fact she wasn't kissing back.

He stopped and took his arms away.

"I think you should leave, Heero."

Heero's face stayed the same.

Had he heard right?

Relena wanted him to leave?

Why?

"Relena?"

"I don't want anything to do with you."

Heero looked hard at Relena.

"It isn't in my best interest for peace." She said.

Heero closed his eyes and reopened them quickly.

"I understand, Miss Relena."

Suddenly Heero left slamming the door close behind him.

----------------------------------------

Noin watched Relena from across the room.

It had been two weeks now and she felt a cold aura from Relena.

Since her return she had been colder and more dedicated than ever before.

Whatever had happened to her it must have been life changing in order for her to become like this.

Relena was working heavily on her paper work for her meeting in two days.

Noin remembered a conversation that she had with Lady Une a week ago.

It made her feel uneasy.

-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------

"Noin, I have the investigation report of Relena's shuttle." 

"What does it say?" Noin asked. 

"The shuttle was found on Colony L3 as intended. None of the shuttle's crew were ever found. The man who brought in Relena to the clinic on Colony L2 had stated that he found Relena in the streets unconscious, two days after the incident. We checked him. He's clean. We have no idea how Relena got to Colony L2."

Noin stared at the screen.

"Has Relena said anything about it?" Lady Une asked.

"No, apparently she was unconscious the whole time."

"The shuttle didn't have anything suspicion. It seemed it was a common but a rare accident to have happened. Who ever picked Relena up was around the area. We have no records of shuttles near the area either."

"I don't understand anything at all. Is it a miracle she is still alive and with us?" Noin asked mainly to herself.

"It is a miracle." Lady Une responded.

-----------------End of Flashback-------------------

Noin continued to watch Relena from across the window.

If it was a miracle that she was alive, Relena must have realized it.

Maybe that was the reason for her change.

Relena had broken up with Heero, which she found odd.

She was overworking as well. Not that she didn't before but now it seemed that it was her only reason to live.

"It's rude to stare Noin." Relena suddenly said.

Noin smiled weakly.

"Forgive me." Noin said and with that she left the room.

As Noin walked near the stairs she heard the doorbell ring.

She waited for the maid to open the door. She wanted to see who had arrived.

She didn't know who it could be. At least she wasn't aware of any visitors coming.

The maid opened the door to reveal Quatre R. Winner standing there.

"Miss Noin. It's so good to see you." Quatre said.

"The same here Quatre." Noin replied. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm actually here to see Miss Relena." 

"Odd, I wasn't inform about it."

"I'm sorry for not telling you Noin." Relena said while suddenly appearing from the hall.

"Miss Relena!" Quatre said. 

"Follow me to my office Quatre." Relena said. "Noin, please inform my brother Quatre has arrived." 

And soon both Relena and Quatre disappeared into her office.

So, Millardo knew about this meeting. Why was she the last one to know of it?

-------------------------------------

Duo sat impatienly on the couch next to Lady Une's office door.

Duo along with the other ex-Gundam Pilots, Zechs, Noin, and Sally Po sat waiting for Relena to arrive in Lady Une's office.

It had been over two months since Relena had been found.

He knew of her changes.

He knew she had broken up with Heero.

He knew that Noin was uneasy around her.

He knew of Zechs coldness towards Relena.

He knew this because it was whispered amongst the group.

Finally Relena arrived. They all stood up. Well except maybe Wufei and Heero who had already been standing up.

"Relena, what is this about? Why the sudden call for a meeting?" Lady Une asked.

"Sorry to have trouble you all, but it's important that you know before the rest of the world is told about it." Relena said.

Duo watched as Quatre suddenly stood next to her.

He was happy. He had on that happy face of his.

"What is it?" Wufei abruptly asked.

"I am getting married." Relena said with no emotion.

Du saw Heero's body tighten with the sound of those words from her mouth.

"What?" Noin had practically screamed.

Lady Une shook her head.

The rest of the Gundam Pilots remained the same.

Duo was excited. He ran to Relena and nearly knocked her off the ground.

"Who's the lucky man?" Du asked. He knew Heero wanted to ask to the same thing.

Duo turned to look at Heero who was staring at Relena.

Duo felt sorrow for his friend.

Two months and a half of ago Relena went missing, then two weeks later she broke up with him and now two months after their break up she was telling them she was getting marry.

Duo really wanted to know who this was?

"Millardo, did you know of this?" Noin asked Zechs.

Zechs sat down and sighed.

"Yes" 

Duo saw Noin's jaw tighten.

But he didn't care. He wanted to know who it was.

Did he know him?

Shouldn't he be here with her?

Who was it?

"In order to maintain peace with Earth and its Colonies I have decided to marry…………"

"Me" Someone said within the room.

Duo heard him say it.

Yes he did.

They all turned to look at him.

Even Relena was looking at him now.

Duo had to smile.

She was going to marry Quatre R. Winner.

No wonder he was so happy.

To be continue…………………..

I know I am mean and cruel. Just don't blame Relena. She has her reasons. Thanks for reading so far. 


	4. The Ice Princess Part 4

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

IV

Trowa watched as the room turned into a noisy hellhole. Too many people were talking at once. Too many at the same time. He wanted to cover his ears with his hands, but he didn't. Almost though.

Noin was screaming at Zechs for not telling her about the marriage between Relena and Quatre. In fact, nobody knew of the marriage except for the couple and Zechs. Not even he knew and he was Quatre's good friend. 

Trowa turned to watch Heero standing near the door. He noticed that he was looking at the floor with his fists clenching. He felt sorry for Heero at the moment. Here was his love of his life and she was going to marry his friend. 

Suddenly, Heero left the room. Trowa knew why, they all knew. Trowa turned to look back at Quatre. He saw in Quatre's eyes sadness, yet happiness at the same time. He knew yet he was going through with it. 

Why Quatre? 

After an hour of a noisy hellhole, Trowa sat patiently waiting for Quatre to come out of the room where he and Relena now were alone.

Soon Relena came out and simply nodded to Trowa and left admittedly. Quatre stood by the doorway waiting for Trowa to come into the room.

As Trowa sat on the chair he noticed Quatre's eyes were filled with a sense of hope. But why was that?

"Why this sudden marriage?" Trowa asked. He didn't want to waste time. He wanted to know the truth.

"It's time for me to get marry and I decided to marry Relena." Quatre answered while blushing.

Trowa stared hard at Quatre. He didn't believe him. Quatre squirmed a little and finally sighed.

"The truth is Relena wanted to get married. She believes that if we get marry then we will keep peace intact. Apparently, politicians love it when two well known individuals get married and start a family. To them, we would be royalty. And I agreed with Miss Relena."

"She broke the relationship with Heero two months ago, are you sure you want to get marry so soon after the break up?" Trowa asked.

"I know about their break up and I feel bad about marrying her, but I started to like her. Not just like her, but like her a lot." Quatre answered.

"Do you love her?" Trowa finally asked.

"Yes, I love her. And I believe that our marriage will become a great one." 

"Do you think she loves you?"

Quatre closed his eyes and then reopened them slowly.

"She doesn't love me, but I hope that she will in time." Quatre answered with a sad smile.

------------------------------------------------

After a long day Noin directly went to her bedroom that she shared with Millardo and changed into her casual clothing. She heard Millardo go to his home office. She wasn't going to leave him alone. Not now. Not until she knew of his secrecy and Relena's.

She entered the office without knocking. She expected to see him sitting in his chair waiting for her. Instead he found him sitting near a couch next to the door. He sat there holding a picture of Relena. A picture she took when she was 17.

"I miss her you know?" Millardo suddenly asked.

Noin sat down next to Millardo and looked at him. He has been depressed since Relena's shuttle incident. He was more quiet, more distant, more colder towards others and even to Relena after she had come back. 

"She's not the same. Not anymore." Millardo kept saying.

Noin took Millardo into her arms and held him like a mother holding her child.

"It wasn't suppose to be this way. Not Relena. She was too kind for this to have happened. Why did this have to happen?" Millardo kept on ranting.

Noin didn't know what he was talking about. She just knew that he was hurt and it had something to do with Relena.

"I know Relena has been colder lately since the incident. But you mustn't blame yourself for what happened. It was an accident. She's fine now. She's with us. That's all that matters now." Noin said.

Millardo held Noin tighter. His long blonde hair falling on her bosom. What was the matter with him? Why was he acting this way? 

"She's gone Noin. Relena is gone." Millardo said.

Noin didn't say anything. Yes Relena was gone. She wasn't the same anymore. Yes they were all suffering. 

Noin took the picture from Millardo and looked at it.

"Millardo, why didn't you tell me about Relena's marriage to Quatre?"

Millardo let go of Noin and stood up. Noin noticed that his eyes were red due to holding his tears back.

"It's to ensure peace Noin." Millardo said and left the room.

Noin looked back at the picture of Relena. Was this really what Relena wanted, to marry someone in order to ensure peace. What about love? What about Heero?

--------------------------------------------

Quatre entered the Peacecraft Mansion with Relena in front of him. They headed towards her home office. He wanted to talk to Relena about their marriage once again. It wasn't the first time but he needed to be sure. He needed to be sure that Relena really wanted to get marry with him.

Relena calmly sat in her chair while Quatre sat in a chair in front of her desk. He smiled sweetly at her and in response she only stared back at him. She didn't have to be cold towards him. He knew she was hurt during the incident though she never talked about it. He respected that but they were going to get married, right? She could at least smile at him, even in private.

"You wanted to speak to me Quatre?" Relena asked.

"Relena, I know we have been through his before, but are you sure you want to announce our engagement to Earth and its Colonies next week? Are you sure about this?" Quatre asked.

"I'm sure Quatre. We need to do this."

Quatre smiled nervously. He knew it was for peace. Their engagement was purely for peace. 

Quatre stood up and looked at Relena. He would tell her what he thought and hoped for. He should. 

"Relena, I love you." There he had said it. He had said the words that have ached him since Relena propose the engagement. Since that day he had felt love towards her. They were getting married and therefore they should learn to love each other. He just hoped that she felt the same way. 

Relena stood up and walked up to him. They stood facing each other in front of her desk. She reached out and touched his face gently. The touch sent chills in his spine. Never before has Relena ever touched him this way. Maybe he did have a chance.

"We are getting married, we should at least try to love each other." Relena said.

Quatre didn't know what to say. Was she telling him that she didn't love him or was she giving him hope? He closed his eyes and cherished the moment they were having. 

Suddenly he felt her lips on his. She was kissing him. Relena was kissing him. He opened his eyes and stared into her own eyes. Yes there was hope. She was giving him hope.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wufei, and Sally stood outside the door. There was a meeting going on inside between Relena and some Government officials regarding the peace treaty of Colony L3. They were not allowed to go in due to private issues inside the room.

Sally watched Wufei as he impatiently walked back and forth across the hall. They were there for the meeting as well but they were not allowed in until they were called upon.

Sally sighed. She just hoped this meeting would come to a halt. She disliked watching Wufei walk back and forth across the hall. It made her impatiently as well. Something she didn't need.

Finally the Government officials came out and began to leave. Sally and Wufei looked at them for possible answers to their soundless questions. Finally Relena came out as well.

"What happened? I thought they were going to call us in?" Sally asked.

"The meeting will continue tomorrow. Apparently the officials couldn't sit much longer." Relena responded.

"What about us?! We waited out here for hours and for what, to wait tomorrow for maybe even more hours? This is unacceptable." Wufei declared.

He began to walk away when suddenly a young man bumped into him. Wufei tried to walk around the stranger but the stranger kept on bumping into him. They held up this dance for a bit longer until Wufei slapped him away to the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Wufei yelled.

Sally and Relena went to see what the commotion was about until the young man screamed upon seeing them. Luckily, they were the only four on that floor. 

"What did you do to him Wufei?" Sally asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just slapped him, but he didn't start screaming into you two came." 

Now the man was trying to hide into a corner and kept starring at the three of them. Wufei neared the man and grabbed him by the collar. Sally just hoped he wouldn't kill him before questioning him.

Suddenly the man pointed at Relena. His finger shaking with fear. His eyes wide while starring at Relena.

Sally turned to look at Relena, but she remained the same, nothing that would indicate what the man was so afraid of.

"I saw you!" The man said.

Wufei turned to look at Relena as well. He began to study her reaction to the man.

"I saw you!" The man repeated.

Relena kept on standing there. There was still no reaction.

"You're dead!" The man screamed.

Wufei let go of the stranger due to his constant yelling. 

Sally soon began to notice a change in Relena. Her eyes were beginning to widen. She began to back away slowly as if finally understanding the situation.

"I saw you! I saw you die!" The man screamed again.

Sally was ignoring the man now. She was too worried about Relena, because that's when she screamed as well. 

To be continue…………………….. 


	5. The Ice Princess Part 5

I do not own Gundam Wing. 

****

The Ice Princess

Part V

Heero stood in an empty room. He couldn't see anything. It was too dark and he was cold. Where was he? He couldn't remember where he was. Why was that?

__

"Heero"

Heero turned around to see who had called his name. It was useless. He didn't see anyone and he didn't hear anyone near by. He was alone.

__

"Heero"

He heard the voice again. Now he knew it came from straight ahead. He began to walk towards that direction.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded while walking towards the heard voice.

He felt funny demanding such a thing. For some unknown reason he sensed he knew the person who was calling him. He also noticed that he wasn't carrying his gun at all. Now he felt weird. He always carried his gun. Always. Why wasn't he carrying his gun.

__

"Heero"

"Tell me who you are." Heero demanded. He began to walk faster and faster. For some unknown reason he wasn't getting there even though the voice had sounded not that far away.

As he walked he began to feel colder. His body was beginning to shiver with coldness. He didn't see where the cold was coming from but he knew he wasn't going to get warmer.

__

"Heero"

He stopped. The voice was defiantly coming from 3 to 4 feet away from him. Yet he didn't see anything. It was too dark to confirm who it was.

He stretched his arms forward and felt a wall in front of him. Odd, wasn't the voice coming from that direction. He felt the wall, looking for any sign of a doorknob or a light switch. Lucky for him he found a light switch. He flicked it on and turned around to see where he was.

Emptiness. That is what he saw. It was a large room with only walls for its furniture. He didn't see any doors at all. How did he manage to walk that much in such a room? How did he get here?

__

"Heero"

Whoever it was who was calling him was behind him. Wasn't there a wall behind him? He was sure there was a wall behind him. He turned around to face the individual.

There stood Relena smiling sadly at him. She looked as she was standing a few feet above him. She was dressed in the same clothes he had seen her wear when she said goodbye to him in that cold snowy day.

"Relena" He gently whispered.

She looked pale and her lips were a blue color. She was cold just like him. But did he look like that as well. 

She smiled sadly at him and tried to reach her hand to him. He began to lift his hand towards her as well.

__

"Heero"

Heero stopped. He heard her voice but he didn't see her lips move. Something was wrong. 

__

"Free me"

Heero's eyes widen again. He stared at her. His body began to shake a bit. He was scared. He didn't know why, but he knew he was afraid of something. 

__

"Heero, free me"

He reached for her again but was stopped by something cold. He looked at his hand and saw the ice beginning to cover his hand. He looked up at Relena.

__

"Free me"

----------------------------------------------------

Heero woke up from his dream. He was sweating uncontrollably. He was afraid too. He wanted it to end. He wanted that feeling to end. 

Then at that moment his vid phone began to ring. He stood up and went to pick it up. Who would be calling at this time late at night? As long as it wasn't Duo.

Duo appeared on his screen. Today wasn't his day.

"Heero, I know it's late over there but you need to come to the Preventers' Headquaters."

"What happened?" Heero asked.

Duo suddenly got quiet. Heero didn't like this. 

"Did something happen to Relena?"

"Some guy strangely attacked her. He went crazy saying Relena was dead and that he saw her die." Duo responded.

"Is she hurt?"

"That's the strange thing. The guy never touched her but Sally said she began to scream and sream until she fainted. She's at her home right now. Lady Une is calling all of us for a meeting. Be here as soon as you can Heero." 

"Hn" And with that Heero hanged up the phone. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Quatre stared at Relena's sleeping face. She hadn't woke up since she fainted. It has been a day now and yet she slept. 

Quatre remembered meeting Relena for the first time. He remembered talking to her and respecting her highly. Too highly he thought. Maybe that was because he liked her a lot by that time. And then when she purposed that idea of them getting married he discovered he was in love with her. He knew he had loved her for a long time he just never did anything to go down that path until Relena gave him permission to. Though he was worried about Heero but Relena said not to worry about him and that she didn't love him and so forth. He hoped that was the truth.

She began to stir. Her eyelids beginning to twitch. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Quatre.

"Quatre?"

"Relena, how are you feeling?"

"I was so afraid. I haven't felt fear like that since…" Relena began to say.

"It's okay, Relena. It's okay." Quatre said while gently holding her hand.

Relena stared at him and he could sense her sadness dwelling behind her eyes.

Her mouth opened but at the same time the door opened as well. Millardo Peacecraft stood there.

"Quatre, can I have a few words with Relena alone." 

Quatre turned to look at Relena who was now looking at her brother. He gently squeezed her hand and stood up.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me Relena." Quatre said and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

Trowa stood by the door in Lady Une's office. He wasn't about to sit next to Duo who chatted endlessly in meetings.

They were all there. Well almost. Quatre had decided to stay with Relena, while Zechs decided to go back to check on her. Heero never showed up. It wasn't a surprise. If he did come he probably when to check on Relena first.

Lady Une cleared her throat and stared at all of them.

"Quatre just called. Relena is awake now. She's fine but a little shaken." 

"What happened to the guy?" Noin asked.

"He's been taken to cell number 214. He's already been questioned by Wufei and Duo. 

"His name is Glenn Daniels. He's a Preventers Officer and respected by his peers. He was also assigned to Relena's space shuttle. The very one that disappeared and then reappeared." Wufei told them.

"How can that be?" Noin asked.

"He says that he was the one who told Relena on the shuttle that they had lost power and communications. He also says that he sat across from her and watched her gently die in front of him." Duo said.

Trowa didn't like where this conversation was heading to. He didn't like it.

Noin stood up and grabbed Duo. She was angry. Everyone in the room knew. They just didn't expect her to react this way.

"Are you saying that the Relena that is resting back home isn't the Relena we all know and love?"

Duo began to shake his head. Wufei was smirking as he watched a woman mishandle Duo.

"That's not what he's saying. He's saying that Glenn Daniels said that." Sally Po declared.

They all turned around to see Sally. Sally stood up and took a folder out of her briefcase.

"These are Relena's medical records. After hearing Daniels' story I decided to do a blood check. And I assure you all that the Relena is the Relena we all know and love." Sally confirmed.

"Are you all happy now? I hope so. I didn't call this meeting to confirm Relena's identity. I called you here because Daniels' has said that some men in uniform came abroad and took Relena with them. Those were the same men that left the shuttle where we found it. Daniels says he escaped and roamed around the colony for awhile until the news media announced that they had found Relena. It took him over two months to reach Earth and find Relena. What worries me is those men he said he saw them take Relena." Lady Une said.

"This man also said he saw Relena die. What makes you think he's telling the truth about these men?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not taking any chances. We must investigate this. We have to know why Relena appeared two weeks later and why the shuttle was found nowhere near Relena." Lady Une said.

---------------------------------------

Heero silently stood in Relena's closet. He was waiting for Zechs to leave her room. He wanted to talk to Relena alone. He didn't want anyone around when he talked to her.

"What happened?" Zechs asked.

Relena didn't answer. She remained quiet.

"Tell me what happened? Why did you react that way? Why?" Zechs demanded again.

"I don't know." Relena answered. 

"They'll want to know what happened those two weeks. They'll investigate even more now since that Daniels came and was questioned." Zechs said.

Relena didn't reply. She looked at Zechs as if questioning with her own eyes.

"Daniels says he saw you die and he even said that he saw some men take you. They even did a blood test on you just to make sure." 

Relena gasped. 

"They did a blood test? They were that unsure about it?" Relena asked.

"You must understand. There's a witness, he may sound crazy but they'll still investigate. Now why did you react that way?" Zechs asked again.

Relena looked at the floor. Her body was shaking. Heero could see her fear within her. She looked up at Zechs.

"I saw her." Relena replied.

"What?"

"I saw her looking at me. She was so sad. I saw her and……" Relena said.

"I don't understand……" Zechs began.

"I'm afraid. I never felt fear like this before. Millardo, I don't understand anything at all. Why did I see her? Why am I so afraid? Why am I here? Can you please answer that?" 

"I don't care what you feel or what you're afraid of. It's common. You just have to deal with it. Now I have to go." Zechs said and began to walk away.

"Millardo, I know you hate me. I'm sorry what happened. It's not my fault. Life goes on. She's gone. There's nothing you can do about it. She's never coming back. You know that, why must you hate me so much? You're the same as me. Why do you hate me? Why?" Relena said while nearly screaming.

Heero's fist began to clench tighter. He didn't know what was going on. He just knew that Relena was upset and Zechs had something to do with it.

The room was quiet now. Relena was starring at Zechs' back. A clock can be heard clicking far away. Time was passing. Heero wanted to kill Zechs but he knew Relena would be sad. But it didn't matter she was already sad because of him. Why would it matter now?

Finally Zechs turned around and faced Relena. His eyes were hidden away by his bangs. He was breathing hard and he looked like he was sweating.

"How can you ask me that? How? You know very well why I hate you. It's the same reason why you hate yourself." Zechs said.

Relena looked down. She was beginning to breathe hard as well.

"You want me to show you? You want me to show you why I hate you? Do you?" Zechs yelled.

Relena shook her head. 

Zechs neared Relena and stared down at her. Their eyes met in tearful eyes. She was shaking more now and so was Zechs. 

"Look in the mirror." Zechs said bearly above a whisper.

"No…no…no…" Relena began to say.

"It's because you look like her." 

Heero's eyes widen. He didn't understand. What were they talking about? He didn't like this at all. What were they hiding? 

"You look like her."

To be continue………………….


	6. The Ice Princess Part 6

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

Part VI

Heero watched as Zechs stood a few inches from Relena's face. They were both starring at each other with sad filled eyes. Zechs hated her and apparently she hated herself as well. Heero didn't know what was going on. All he knew that there was a sibling rivalry going on. That's all he knew.

Suddenly Quatre opened the door and looked into the dispute.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked.

Zechs and Relena kept on starring at each other both ignoring Quatre's presence in the room. Quatre felt uneasy and began to walk towards them.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Zechs said and left the room.

Quatre neared Relena and sat in a chair next to her. Heero could see that Quatre was watching Relena very closely. Too closely, Heero thought.

"I heard you two yelling. What happened Relena?" Quatre asked.

Relena looked away from Quatre. But then she looked at him after a few seconds of avoiding his eyes.

"Quatre, why do you love me?" Relena asked.

Heero's eyes widen. He couldn't believe that Relena was asking Quatre this question. Why of all things, did she decide to talk about this now? What was the point of it? Did it have something to do with Zechs and Relena's argument? Besides, he didn't want to hear them talk about this. He just didn't.

"Relena, I have always loved you since the beginning. When I first met you at the Sank Kingdom, I was astonished by you. Never in my life have I ever met anyone so peace loving than you. You gave up everything to save the Sank Kingdom's population. You saved them. You had a dream and you achieved it. That is why I love you, because who you are and what you have done." Quatre said gently.

Heero watched as Quatre held Relena's hand in his. He was angry and sad. This was envy that he felt in him. He didn't like it. He didn't like these feelings in his heart. They were too painful.

"I see." Relena said softly.

Quatre was smiling. He was always smiling since they announced their engagement to their friends. "Friends" what a word. Here was his friends marrying the woman he loved. And for what? For peace throughout Earth and its Colonies? Yes, that was why. And he hated it.

"What would you do if I were dead?" Relena asked.

Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was going on?

"You're not dead Relena." Quatre answered.

"But what if I were?"

"It would destroyed me in a sense. I love you and I would be very miserable if something happened to you. My life would forever change. Why do you ask?"

"Quatre please leave. I want to be alone." Relena suddenly said.

Quatre gasped and stood up. He began to leave the room once again as Heero had seen him do before. 

"Call me if you need anything Relena. I mean it." And with that Quatre left.

This was Heero's chance to finally talk to Relena. He so wanted to talk to her. He wanted to touch her, to feel her, to smell her, to caress her, anything. He just wanted her.

He came out of the door closet. He saw Relena look at him and he saw her eyes widen. He could tell that she was afraid. Was she afraid of him? No, never. That was not likely. She was never afraid of him, then why would she be now?

"How long have you been in there?" Relena asked. He noticed that her voice was shaky. 

"An hour before you woke up." Heero answered.

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

Heero eyed her carefully. She should know better than to question him about it. He was, no is, the "Perfect Soldier" and sneaking into houses and hiding was something he was good at. 

"You heard everything, right?" 

"I came to check on you. I wanted to see how you were and I wanted to know what happened?" Heero said wanting to change the subject just a bit.

He saw Relena calm down a bit and saw that she looked down at the floor.

"Why do you worry about me?" Relena suddenly asked him.

Heero stared at her. What kind of question was that? How could she ask that? Didn't she know? No, she knows. She has always known.

"Something is going on Relena. And I know that you know what it is. Why don't you tell me? You know you can trust me." Heero said.

Silence covered the room. She was taking too long to answer. Didn't she trust him?

"I can't tell you." She said.

Heero looked at her. She was afraid all right. Afraid of what though? Was it him? Impossible. 

She was avoiding him now. She didn't want to look at him or anything. 

He suddenly took her by the shoulders and stood her up. He knew he was being aggressive but how else were he suppose to find out what happened to Relena two months ago? She didn't want to tell him, but what if he forced her to?

"Tell me Relena. What happened two months ago? What did they do to you? Tell me!" He yelled at her.

He was so close to her. So close. He could smell her. Smell her fear. He didn't want that. He loved her. But she was still avoiding him. 

"There's nothing you can do Heero. It's too late." She said.

He let go of her and she landed back into her bed. He could tell that she was shaking. He knew that she would never tell him now. Like she said it was too late. Who or whatever did this to her had already succeeded and she was gone. He understood that. There was nothing he could do. 

"I'm sorry." She softly said to him.

But there was something he could do. And he would do it. He would protect her until the very end. Until she died. 

"I'm sorry too Relena." He said while he began to walk away.

He was sorry because he had lost her. He had lost her love, her trust, her friendship. 

But he still wouldn't give up. He swore that he would find out what happened two months ago. He would find out what happened to Relena to have changed her so much. 

He left Relena there by herself. He turned to look at her once more and found her looking at herself in a small compact mirror. She was touching her face and her eyes seemed so lost and tearful. Was she crying? He didn't know and he didn't want to know. Not now. He didn't want to see her cry.

----------------------------------------------

Trowa sat in front of his laptop in his home at the circus. He had been researching Relena's two-week disappearance. Nothing made sense anymore. First Relena disappeared, then the shuttle appeared with some of its crew dead onboard, then Relena appeared on another colony. Two months later she announces she's getting marry to Quatre, then the strange man comes and declares Relena is dead but the weird thing is he was onboard the shuttle during the occurrence. 

He felt that he needed to solve this for Quatre and for Relena. But not just him but for himself as well. They were both his dear friends and he felt he needed to protect them. Quatre was his best friend and Relena was another dear friend of his. Too dear, he thought. 

He supposed he cared too much for her. She trusted him and he trusted her. Lately though, things have changed. She rarely talked to him and basically ignored him. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't tell anyone. What would they think? They would think they were bad people, though that wasn't the case, yet he couldn't tell no one. 

"Trowa, are you still working on your computer?" Catherine asked.

"Yes" He responded.

"Okay, but shouldn't you visit Quatre and Relena?" 

Trowa stopped typing on his laptop. Yes, that's what he should do. He should visit them.

"Fine" With that Trowa took off to visit Quatre and Relena.

------------------------------------------------------------

Heero entered the office below without being detected by Quatre two rooms down. He didn't want to talk to him. 

He found Zechs sitting at his office chair. He sat there as if waiting for his arrival.

"I knew you were hiding. And now you finally come to ask me if I know anything. Isn't that right, Heero Yuy?" Zechs asked coldly

Heero gave him a glare. So Zechs knew he was there. 

"You want to know about our argument? You want to know why I hate her? Or better yet, how much I hate her and despise her? Which one is it? Either way the results will be the same. So tell me Heero Yuy, are you ready to find out these dark secrets we carry inside our hearts or do you want to ignore them? Just remember Heero, once you find out you will be changed and may even end up hating her just like I do. Are you ready to take that chance? That chance of hating her?" Zechs said while never taking his eyes off of him.

Heero stood quietly. He was questioning what Zechs had told him. Was he ready to take that chance? Was he ready to discover their dark secrets as Zechs had said?

Yes, he was ready. He was ready to take that chance. That chance in finding out what happened? Why Relena was like that and why she refused to say anything, even if it was a chance in ending up hating Relena. But he knew he could never hate Relena. He just couldn't. He loved her. He could never hate someone he loved. Could he?

Heero nodded. He was taking this chance.

"Very well. But you have been warned." Zechs said while standing up. 

"Follow me" Zechs said while walking out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Heero asked.

"You'll see." Heero gave him a look. "It's part of the secret." Zechs responded.

As they began to leave Zechs turned around and looked at Heero.

"You do have your gun right?" Zechs asked.

No answer

"You're going to need it. Trust me on this."

To be continue………………..


	7. The Ice Princess Part 7

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess 

Part VII

Quatre sat by Relena's bed. He watched her sleep once again. He didn't know exactly what was going on but he was confused. Relena was beginning to confuse him. But it didn't matter he would be here for her. No matter what, he would be here for the woman he had first met at the Sank Kingdom.

The door opened to reveal Noin standing there with questioning eyes.

"You're back already, Miss Noin?" Quatre said but noticed fear in her eyes for some reason.

"What's wrong Miss Noin?"

"I can't find Millardo anywhere. I tried calling him on his phone but he's not responding. Something is not right, I just know it." Noin whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be back Miss Noin." Quatre whispered back.

Noin entered the room and began to watch Relena gently sleeping.

"He left a letter Quatre." Noin said while handling him the letter.

Quatre held the letter and read it. He was confused even more now. 

__

Dear Noin,

I have tried to live with the Peacecraft secret all this time. It's too devastating to keep inside. I have decided to share my secret with Heero Yuy. I don't know if I'll be returning, but I do know this, that no matter what, I hope you can forgive me. I know I haven't said this to you for a long time but I love you.

M. Peacecraft

Quatre stared at Heero Yuy's name. Heero Yuy was here. He might have been in the house and even in Relena's room. And what secret was Millardo talking about? What Peacecraft secret was he talking about?

"Do you know what he's talking about in this letter Miss Noin?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know. But I do know this, Heero was suppose to show up for the meeting at Lady Une's office, he never showed up. He must have been here."

Quatre didn't like this. Millardo and Heero left for who knows where. But why did they leave?

---------------------------------------------------

Heero sat by the shuttle's window. He watched the clouds below them. It looked like an ocean to him. An ocean like the one where he had met Relena at. 

__

Free me 

He could still hear her words in his head. He didn't understand anything at all. He didn't know where he was going or why. All he knew was that it had something to do with the Peacecrafts.

Soon Zechs came and sat next to him. Heero could hear him sigh. Even Zechs was nervous.

"We're almost there." 

"Where is there?" Heero responded.

"Don't you recognize the surroudings?" Zechs asked.

Heero gave him a look and then turned to look outside the shuttle. He could see land now. Beautiful acres of land. He could see small villages from a far distance. The surroundings did look familiar to him. That's when it hit him.

"The Sank Kingdom."

"That's right Heero. That's our destination." Zechs said.

----------------------------------------------

As soon as they landed Heero felt uneasy about the trip. They had landed 25 miles away from the Sank Kingdom or what was left of it.

Heero followed Zechs blindly through the forest. Soon they were near a cave entrance hidden within a hill. The entrance was covered in metal doors with a punch in code keylock. Zechs quickly entered a code and the doors were open for them. 

As soon as they entered they were met up with two men and Zechs quickly shot them leaving them for dead. As they ran inside the cave, Heero noticed that there wasn't that many people inside. But the people they did meet up with Zechs killed them without asking questions. Heero didn't care for these people, he only wished to know the truth behind everything.

------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa arrived at the Peacecraft's home. Once he rang the doorbell Pagan had quickly told him to head upstairs to Relena's office.

He knew something was going on. Pagan was even acting suspicion, something that he never did unless something happened.

When he arrived at Relena's office he knocked. He didn't know what to expect.

"Come in." He heard a male's voice that he recognized to be Quatre's.

Once he entered the office he began to remember.

----------------------Flashback-----------------------

He sat in front of her desk watching her closely. Relena sat there watching him back. She was gently smiling at him. She had called him for some reason. She didn't want to mention it on the phone but he knew it was something important.

"Trowa, I need you to do something for me." 

Trowa didn't answer he waited for her to continue.

"I was informed of something two weeks ago and it has made me uneasy. I need you to go to the Sank Kingdom and investigate anything out of the regular." 

Trowa didn't know what she was getting at. 

"If what I was told is true then I need to know about it. I need to know what's going on at the Sank Kingdom." 

"What were you told?" Trowa asked.

Relena lost her gentle smile and looked at something behind him with a glare.

"I was told there's something there, something that the Peacecrafts did. I don't know for sure. That's why I need you to investigate." Relena said while looking back at him.

"Why not Heero? Or Anyone else? Why me?" Trowa asked.

Relena gently smile again at him.

"I don't want Heero to know about this investigation for reasons of my own. But you Trowa, I trust the most to keep it a secret. I can trust you, right?" Relena asked.

Trowa smiled slightly at her and caught himself in her eyes. 

----------------End of Flashback------------------

Quatre sat in Relena's chair as Trowa walked in her office. 

"Hello Trowa. How are you doing?" Quatre asked.

"Fine. How are you doing?" Trowa asked back.

"I'm fine."

"How is she?"

"She's fine as well. I'm so glad you decided to visit us. But we have a problem." Quatre said.

Trowa asked him with his eyes. Quatre took out the note Millardo had left for Noin and let Trowa read it. After he had read the letter, Trowa gave him back the paper.

"Millardo has disappeared and it seems he took Heero with him. It's been nearly a day now. Noin is very upset, she doesn't know what to do. I'm so confuse Trowa. I don't know what's going on." Quatre said.

"Does Relena know?" Trowa asked.

"We haven't told her."

Trowa stood up and walked up to the window that showed the back garden of the house. There was bearly little snow now upon the garden. It was nearly gone now. 

"In a few days we're going to announce our engagement to the world, Trowa. The world will soon know and Millardo is gone with Heero." Quatre ranted.

"Did Heero see Relena?" 

"I don't know."

It was true, Quatre felt he didn't know anything. He felt out of place and useless. He even felt that Trowa knew something.

"Trowa, I don't know if you know but I confronted Relena about the engagement once again and she wants to be happy with me." 

Trowa didn't say anything.

"I even spent the night with her. Can you believe that Trowa? I don't want anything bad to happen. I don't know what I'll do if something bad did happen. I just want everything to be fine. I want Relena to be happy. That's all I want."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero continued to follow Zechs further in the cave. He knew they were going deeper. He also knew that whoever they saw in their way Zechs would killed them. Many of the people's faces were shocked. They cried out the name Peacraft. It seemed to Heero that the people looked like as they were betrayed. 

After what it seem to be a mile inside the cave they reached another solid metal door. Zechs once again punched in a code in the keylock. 

The doors opened and Heero felt a cold wind hit his face. He couldn't see anything in the room but darkness but it was so cold in there. Heero felt like he was in his dream again. 

__

Free me

He heard those words repeat in his head. Something was wrong here, he could feel it in the air. And he felt afraid. 

"What's in here?" He asked Zechs who he knew was right behind him.

"This is our secret Heero. This is the Peacecraft's secret" 

Heero didn't see anything but darkness. He kept on walking until he hit something cold and large. Suddenly the lights flickered on and Heero was blinded by its brightness. He reached his hand out and touched the object in front of him. If felt like glass but it was cold. 

"The men here called her the Ice Princess," Zechs said.

Heero's eyes adjusted to the light inside the room. He looked at the object that was in front of him and he began to shake with even more fear. It was a large tube that held frozen ice inside. But there was something else inside. A frozen woman dressed in royal clothing was inside as well. 

"But we all know her as Relena."

To be continue………………


	8. The Ice Princess Part 8

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

Part IIX

He stood starring at the woman that looked like Relena. The woman looked so much like her. So much, that it scared him. Heero Yuy found himself shaking inside his body. Though he never showed any outer emotions, he did feel them inside. This was fear that he was feeling. Utter fear and he felt he couldn't breathe. 

The woman had her eyes closed and she had no emotion reflecting on her face. She looked like she was sleeping inside the see through tube that glowed green. She was evening wearing a small crown that looked like it might be worth than a single man's life. 

"What is this?" He asked.

"Before the Sank Kingdom was burned down years ago, King Peacecraft knew that his enemies would one day come and kill all that he loved. He decided upon himself in finding a solution in order to keep the Peacecraft family alive. He found it with the help of the Peacecraft doctors and scientists. The first attempts were unsuccessful, but the last few would be successful and nearly unrecognizable. King Peacecraft and his scientists discovered the science of completely cloning a human being." Zechs answered.

Heero didn't turn to look at them man who had just finished telling him about cloning. He knew it could be achieved but to completely clone a human being would mean to completely clone a human with another's memories. That clone would have the original's memories, personality, and feelings. He knew where Zechs was going with this, but he didn't want to hear it. He just knew that if he would hear it, it would change everything. If he didn't hear it, it wasn't true.

"Ever since that fateful day, King Peacecraft made sure his family would survive no matter what. He built an underground lab near his kingdom and had scientists living here twenty-four hours a day. These scientists have been watching and guarding everything in this lab. They observed the outside world until they were needed. Only King Peacecraft knew of this place. Not even the Queen knew of its existence, is she did, we wouldn't be here now." Zechs continued.

Heero noticed that Zechs' tone of voice was slowly changing, almost as if he was hurt by all of this. As it effected his entire life. Maybe it did. He was a Peacecraft.

"Over two months ago, Relena went on a trip to a colony. There were complications on the trip. There was no sabotage, no intention on the shuttle, but something went wrong. They lost communications and power. The scientists here knew instantly what had happened and headed there before anyone even knew of the situation. When they got there, nearly the whole crew was already dead. There were still some who were alive, but it was bearly. But they took Relena and some of the men who were bearly alive with them. They left the shuttle at another colony. For some unknown reason they left Glenn Daniels at the colony as well. As for Relena……………." 

Zechs was slowing down. He was going to say it. Heero didn't want to hear, but he felt he had to know the truth. He just didn't want to hear it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trowa stood outside Relena's bedroom door. He stared at the oak door with no emotion. Quatre stood right behind him, his breathing nearly touching Trowa's back neck. Trowa knocked. He could hear Relena moving in her bed. 

"Come in." She said.

Trowa and Quatre entered the room. Both men stood at the edge of Relena's bedroom. Trowa stared at her lovely face. He couldn't believe that Quatre had already shared this bed with her. Who would have thought that these two would have gotten it on already, maybe it was envy but he was angry at Quatre. Yes it was envy, who was he kidding? He wanted this woman, but he also wanted her to be happy and he knew Quatre could do it.

"Hello Trowa." She said.

Trowa nodded at her like so many other times before.

"Relena, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing better now, thank you." She replied.

Trowa couldn't help but stare longer at the woman. For some odd reason, he felt that something was wrong. Suddenly he could remember a memory, a memory that was very important.

-------------------------Flashback--------------------------

Trowa entered Relena's office again. Relena had sent him secretly on an assignment. He was gone for two months in investigating her suspicions. Now he was returning in order to report his discoveries to her.

She sat at her desk patiently waiting for him to sit down. When he sat down he nodded to her and she smiled at him. Since his mission began he found himself thinking more and more about her. He couldn't help it, she was someone to idolized and to love. Shocking enough, he felt himself blushing with her smile. 

"I discovered some surprises." He started to say.

"So you did find something." She said rather than asked.

"There was an underground lab near the kingdom. Though they were strict on security, I managed to pass as a janitor for the level two section. Though I didn't get to see much of their experiments, I did managed to get a file." He handed the file to her.

She looked over the file and shook her head.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"They are cloning people Relena. I'm not sure how far they have gotten, but I hardly believe it's a test tube baby factory." Trowa stated.

Relena kept shaking her head. She didn't seem surprise to him though, he somehow expected more of a reaction from her than merely shaking her head.

Relena turned around and walked up to her shredded at the side of her desk. Trowa stared at her, questioning her with his eyes on what she was going to do. She ignored him and shredded the file. Trowa's eyes widen but quickly became emotionless when remembering he had another copy on a disk just in case. He just wanted to know why Relena had done such a thing.

"I just wanted to make sure Trowa. I needed to know if it was true." She said with her back to him.

Trowa stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Trowa?" Relena said softly.

Trowa stopped and waited for Relena to speak again.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." She said.

"Don't worry." Trowa said.

"Thank you." She said as she turned around to look at him.

He felt her movement behind him and he turned around as well. She was smiling at him. And he found himself smiling back at her. This woman was a remarkable one. He didn't have to question her, he trusted her. Now he knew how Heero felt. 

Trowa then turned around and left her in her office to her thoughts.

-------------------------End of Flashback----------------------

Trowa didn't quite understand why he was remembering something like that now. That happened over two years ago and there was not point to it now. Or was there? He didn't know. He just wanted her to be safe and happy. 

"Trowa, are you okay?" Trowa suddenly heard Quatre asked.

He turned around and looked at his old friend. But then turned to look at Relena. She was looking at him too.

"I was just remembering a few things." Trowa answered.

Quatre sighed and Relena just kept starring at him. And all Trowa could do was stare back at Relena.

---------------------------------------------------

Heero couldn't stop starring at the woman. He watched the ice inside the tube carefully, wondering if he could break such a thing. 

"Heero, they made a clone of Relena. Well more likely they awoke Relena's clone and somehow injected the clone with Relena's memories." Zechs said.

Heero stopped listening for awhile. But forced himself to understand what had said before.

"The woman who came back as Relena is the clone. Relena never came home. They kept her here….." Zechs said with such a sad filled tone of voice.

Heero's fists were clenching together. That woman was imposing as Relena. That explained much. The break-up, the engagement to Quatre, Zechs' depression, and the clone's fear when discovering he had heard her conversation with Zechs. It explained a lot, but it didn't explain where Relena, the one they had all come to love and admire, was being kept at. 

"Heero, the clone has Relena's memories, but she was sent in order to maintain peace no matter what. So far the clone has been successful. She has established an engagement with Quatre R. Winner. This marriage would surely maintain peace between Earth and its colonies. But it isn't the same. She's not Relena. She looks like her, acts like her, but it's not her. This clone isn't perfect either. She lacks some of Relena's memories. She's just replacing Relena." Zechs said.

Heero felt blood in his hands due to clenching his fists too hard. He was angry. His anger was mentally blinding him. 

"Where is she?" Heero asked.

Silence

Heero turned around and rammed Zechs to the floor. Heero stood above him, he looked down at Relena's brother with anger. 

"Where is she?" Heero asked again.

"Right behind you." Zechs answered.

Heero backed away. He felt the floor move a slight bit. He looked down at the floor and saw his blood trickle down to it. He turned around and his gaze finally looked up to see Relena. He knew it was her, once he had seen her, but to hear it was as reality had come to bite him on the ass. 

"Is she alive?" Heero finally asked what he wanted to since laying his eyes on her.

Heero heard Zechs stand up and then stand behind him.

"She was already dead when they found her." Zechs stated.

Heero felt himself swallow hard. He gently took his hand and laid it against the ice cold glass tube. She had been dead all this time. His Relena was dead. 

__

"Good-bye Heero" She had said before she had left for her trip. 

"Relena" Heero said softly to the Ice Princess inside the tube.

"They kept her frozen in time for over two months. They awoke her clone up and juiced her up with Relena's memories. I'm still not sure why they let her clone take her place." Zechs said.

Heero suddenly turned around and faced Zechs.

"How did you find out? Why didn't you tell us what happened? Why didn't you tell us Relena was dead?" Heero said while taking his gun out and pointing his gun at Zechs' forehead.

Zechs smiled and Heero saw Zechs press a button on his belt button. That's when Heero noticed that the other part of the large room had been dark. But now Zechs somehow managed to turn on the lights on the rest of the large room. 

At the other side of the well-lighted room, Heero saw what Zechs wanted him to see. Heero stared at the object. He couldn't believe what he was looking at, then again, nothing could surprise him anymore. In another ice cold tube, Millardo Peacecraft silently rested.

"Relena wasn't the only one cloned."

To be continue…………………………. 


	9. The Ice Princess Part 9

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

Part IX

Heero kept on pointing his gun at Zechs' head. He wanted to know everything that Zechs knew and now in another glass tube was Millardo Peacecraft. Was this Zechs another clone as well? Heero didn't have to say anything. He knew Zechs would say something. His questions would be answered.

"Millardo Peacecraft died on the Libra all those years ago. He never made it out of there alive. I was awaken months later. I held all of Millardo's memories and personality. I was perfect. My mission was to maintain peace and to protect Relena. During Relena's kidnapping I was met up with Noin. Noin wanted to be with me and so I accepted her companionship. Soon after Relena began to visit us. I was uncomfortable and felt ashame of who I was. But then Relena invited Noin and I to go live with her. I refused and began to rant. Relena kept on pushing me to accept her offer and when I finally had enough I blew up in her face and told her I wasn't her brother but a clone. I told her I was a clone." Zechs' clone declared.

Heero's eyes widen a bit but kept on pointing the gun at him.

"She knew?" Heero asked.

"She didn't believe me at first but she saw how seriously I was acting and how this was effecting me greatly. I saw it in her eyes. She was beginning to question it. She gave up and left. Months later, Relena returned and she invited Noin and I to go live with her again. I was confused and asked Relena privately why she had decided to invite us to live with her again. Relena surprised me by telling me that she didn't see me as a clone but as Millardo's son. She had accepted me. She had accepted to love me and to understand me. Since then I have lived her, but I had failed." Zechs' clone ranted.

Heero stared at the back of Zechs' clone head. He knew Relena's body was behind him. He knew all this death was making him sick. Life had change and nothing would ever be the same again.

"I failed Relena. She was the only one who knew the truth about me and now she's dead." 

Suddenly Zechs' clone turned around and stared into Heero's eyes.

"What are you going to do Heero Yuy? Are you going to kill me and then kill Relena's clone? What are you going to do?" He ranted on.

Heero didn't move. His face remained emotionless. 

"Come on and kill me Yuy! Kill me! I have nothing else to live for. Relena's dead. My life is useless. Kill me!" Zechs' clone yelled.

"You're wrong." Heero finally said.

"What?" He asked.

"You have Noin." Heero said.

Zechs eyes widen with realization. His hands moved up to his face and he covered his eyes. 

"You love her and she loves you. Isn't that enough?" Heero asked with warmth in his tone of voice.

Zechs dropped his hands to his side and looked at Heero again.

"You're right. I love Noin." 

"Good, now leave." Heero commanded with his cold tone of voice.

"What?"

"I'm going to destroy this place. Now go." 

Zechs ran up to Heero and grabbed him by his shirt and looked into his eyes.

"What are you planning to do Yuy? Are you planning to kill yourself?" Zechs demanded.

"I have nothing. Relena was my hope and my humanity. Without her I have nothing to live for." Heero answered coldy.

Zechs let go of Heero's shirt and backed away.

"You're a fool Yuy. But you're going to need help destroying this lab." Zechs commented.

"Hn"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei walked down the hall in a fast pace. He was heading to Lady Une's office. The Preventers' Headquarters was in a uproar. Something had happened and that is why Lady Une had called him. 

Wufei walked into Lady Une's office without asking. He noticed that Sally Po and Duo Maxwell were already there. The others had not arrrived yet. He wondered where they were.

"What's going on?" Wufei asked.

Lady Une cleared her thoart and looked into all their eyes.

"Glenn Daniels has escaped." She said.

"What?" Wufei asked.

"Earlier today when the guards went to check on him he was gone. He escaped with a Preventer who freed him." Lady Une said.

Wufei shook his head. What the hell was going on? Why would someone help Daniels escape? Daniels was crazy. Who would want to help him.

Suddenly Trowa walked into the office.

"Hey, where's Quatre? I thought you were at Relena's with him?" Duo asked.

"He stayed behind with Relena." Trowa answered.

Trowa then turned his attention to Lady Une.

"What is going on?" Trowa asked.

Wufei sighed and waited for Duo to rant about the situation.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Zechs asked.

"Do you love Noin?" Heero asked.

Zechs let a laugh escape his mouth.

"Very well, Yuy. Just remember that I think you're a fool." Zechs said while shaking Heero's hand.

Heero nodded his response.

Zechs began to walk away and waved as he walked.

"Farewell Heero Yuy. I hope you find what you're looking for." Zechs stated.

Heero watched Zechs leave the room that contained the Peacecraft siblings. Soon the explosions they had planted would blow up, finally destroying this lab. He turned around and stared at Relena's body in the glass tube. All this time and she had been dead her body frozen in time. 

__

Free me

Heero raised his gun at the glass tube. He knew what he was doing. He wanted this. He wanted to free Relena from her frozen prison. He pulled the trigger. The glass shattered and the ice cold water splattered on the floor. He watched her body fall with a slump on the floor. Her body looked stiff and pale. It hurt him to see her body this way. Heero dropped his gun and began to walk towards Relena's body. He fell to his knees and took a hold of Relena's body. She was so cold and stiff. Yet he ignored it and held her tight. Her ice cold wet clothes sticking to his clothing. He caressed her cheek and whispered sweet words in her icy ear.

Heero looked at his watch. Less then two minutes to go.

He would never let go. He would always be with Relena. 

------------------------------Flashback----------------------------

They laid together on a grass field. The warm wind blowing around them. They watched the clouds slowly moving in the sky. This was happiness for them. They were happy. This was life for them and they loved it. 

"Heero?" Relena said.

"Eh?" Heero replied.

"Are you happy?" Relena asked.

Silence

"Heero?"

"I never knew happiness Relena." Heero said.

"But I know I'm happy with you. " Heero said a few seconds later.

Relena smiled and neared closer to Heero. They could feel their warmth touching. 

"Are you happy Relena?" Heero asked.

Relena sat up and looked down at Heero. She was smiling at him. 

"What do you think?" Relena asked.

Heero smirked and sat up as well. He gently touched Relena's cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes and she laid her hand on top of his.

" I think you are happy." Heero stated.

Relena opened her eyes and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I never knew I could feel love. But knowing you, I know what love is." Heero said.

"As long as there is love, we'll always be together." Relena said.

Heero kissed her back and nodded. 

"As long as there is love…" 

--------------------------End of flashback--------------------

30 seconds left to go. 

Heero rocked her body back and forth. He watched her dark blonde hair attaching to his arms due to the icy water. He was surrounded by shattered glass. He knew it was stabbing him but he ignored the small shards of glass already in his flesh. His only concern was Relena. His Relena. 

__

Free me

Heero smirked and closed his eyes.

15 seconds

"We'll always be together."

10 seconds

"Relena…"

5 seconds

__

Free me

3 seconds

"You're free."

Zero

__

We'll always be together.

To be continue………………..


	10. 

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

Part X

It had been hours since Trowa stood in Lady Une's office and found out by Duo Maxwell that Glenn Daniels had escaped. He didn't like this. Something was wrong. Ever since Relena returned from her disappearance, things have started changing slowly. Life didn't feel right anymore.

"Trowa?" He heard Catherine call his name from their mobile home.

Trowa looked at his sister's face and he could tell that something important happened.

"Lady Une is on the phone for you." 

Trowa went to pick up the phone.

"Trowa, there was an explosion near the Sank Kingdom." Lady Une began.

Trowa's eyes narrowed together. Something happened.

"You are to go and investigate."

Trowa nodded.

"Trowa, I know you wanted to be there when Quatre and Relena announce their engagement but you have to understand that with Daniels' escape, we need you to do this. I hope you understand." Lady Une said kindly.

Trowa didn't say anything.

"Good luck." Lady Une said and with that she disconnected the line with Trowa.

Trowa stared the vid phone and sighed. The truth was Trowa didn't really want to be there for Quatre's and Relena's engagement announcement. But now he had an excuse. But the explosion happened around the Sank Kingdom. Could it have been the underground lab Relena had asked him to investigate? 

"Catherine, I'm leaving." Trowa said while grabbing some certain things for his trip.

"Again? Where to this time?" Catherine asked.

"The Sank Kingdom." 

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Trowa said.

"What about the engagement announcement, it's going to be tomorrow?" Catherine asked.

Trowa didn't answer. Catherine merely shook her head. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Noin sat by the window watching the day slowly turning into night. Tomorrow the whole world and its colonies will know about the engagement.

She thought of Millardo. He was still missing and she was beginning to worry more. He had to be here for his sister.

"Noin." She heard a voice say her name.

Noin turned around and saw Relena standing by the doorway. Noin gently smiled at her.

"Where's Millardo?" Relena asked.

Noin sighed and pulled out the letter Millardo had left for her. She let Relena read it and Noin saw Relena's eyes widen.

"When?" Relena asked.

"Two days ago."

Relena gave Noin the letter back and left the room.

Noin didn't know what was going on, but too many things were going on and she knew she was lost.

----------------------------------------------

In the morning, Quatre sat in front of Rashid at the Peacecraft's breakfast table.

"You're glowing, Master Quatre." Rashid commented.

Quatre smiled. He was glowing and he knew it. Today the world and the colonies would find out of his engagement to Relena.

Then Relena entered the room and mumbled a good morning. She sat next to Quatre and began eating her breakfast.

Quatre noticed right away Relena's mood. He didn't want his fiancée acting like this.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Millardo left with Heero." Relena replied.

Quatre stared at Relena and felt quilty about not telling her.

"I'm sure they'll be here for the announcement." 

Relena didn't answer.

"Good mmmmmmmmooooooooorrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggg!" A loud male voice said.

All three turned around to see Duo Maxwell standing slightly behind them.

"Morning." All three replied.

Duo sat next to Rashid and began eating off of his plate along with Relena's.

"Please don't eat their food, Duo." Quatre politely said.

"Oh sorry." Duo said and then his face suddenly became semi serious.

"I got a call from Lady Une. There was an explosion near the Sank Kingdom." 

Quatre watched Relena stop eating and looking at Duo with worry eyes.

"Trowa is there, his investigating the situation. Duo continued.

"So, Trowa isn't going to be here?" Quatre asked.

"Guess not." Duo answered him.

Suddenly Relena stood up. "Excuse me." She said and left.

"Alright! My food!" Duo said while jumping to get Relena's breakfast.

"She's upset." Rashid commented while watching Duo stuff his face.

"We should leave her alone for awhile." Quatre suggested but more to himself.

"Hey! It's mine!"

Quatre and Rashid turned to see Duo trying to take Noin's breakfast.

"Get your own!" Yelled Noin.

"I want this one!"

Soon Noin began kicking Duo off of her.

Both Quatre and Rashid sighed.

"She's just cooling off." Quatre said.

Duo was already on the ground holding Noin's plate while Noin did wrestling moves on him.

"Give it back!" Noin yelled.

"Isn't she a little too violent?" Rashid asked.

"Like I said, she's just cooling off."

-----------------------------------------

Trowa walked through the burnt ruins of the underground lab. There were so many dead bodies laying around. Many had already been dead before the explosion occurred. He wondered what had caused the explosion.

He walked deeper into the lab until he finally got to a huge room. He walked around a bit when he noticed a body part on the floor. Soon he saw another one. Blood was splattered on the ground that led him to a shocking discovery.

In the center of the room was the rest of the body, but there wasn't only one but two bodies. One was still holding the other but that wasn't what shook him up. These bodies belonged to Heero and Relena.

Trowa felt his eyes begin to water. He didn't want to believe it, but they were both there in front of him. Their lifeless bodies clinging to each other. But something wasn't right? Wasn't Relena with Quatre?

They're cloning people, Relena.

Trowa's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. This was not happening. He neared them and fell to his knees. There was so much dried blood on them. He gently touched Relena's face. She was so cold and stiff. Her body didn't feel like half a day old dead body. He touched Heero's face and felt the difference right away. Was Relena already dead before the explosion as well? If so, did Heero cause this bombing? 

They're cloning people, Relena.

Trowa touched her face again. She was really dead. She had been dead for a long time. Was it during the shuttle incident two months ago? Yes, that had to be it. She had to have died there. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips on Relena's cold dead lips. He felt his tears silently spill onto Relena's face. 

As his lips departed Relena's he heard distant crying. There was someone still alive. He began to follow the sobbing. As he got closer to the crying it stopped, he never who ever was sobbing was very close by. When he reached the place he thought he heard the crying coming from he gasped.

On the ground laid a baby infant peacefully sleeping.

--------------------------------------------

Noin stood at the back of the stage. She saw the crowd standing in the front. They awaited their Pacifists to appear and to announce their joy.

Millardo had never shown up. Now she knew something terrible had happened. She felt that the explosion near the Sank Kingdom had something to do with Millardo's disappearance.

Soon the crowd cheered and Noin knew that the couple had made their appearance. These people knew what was going to happen but they still wanted to hear it from the couples' themselves. 

"Thank you all for coming." Quatre began.

Noin snickered and closed her eyes. The life-changing announcement was about to occur and Millardo wasn't anywhere around.

"We have an announcement to make." Quatre continued.

Where was Millardo? Why wasn't he here? These questions lingered in Noin's head.

"The Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian and I, Quatre R. Winner are engaged to be married." Quatre finished.

The crowd went wild. They were happy with this decision. 

"What a day to remember." Noin said to herself.

Suddenly she heard running on the stage and then a gunshot loudly exploded. The crowd screamed. Noin opened her eyes and to her horror she felt her world turned upside down.

To be continue……………… 


	11. 

I do not own Gundam Wing

I do not own Gundam Wing.

****

The Ice Princess

Part XI

Millardo was running faster, nobody tried to stop him as he ran in the direction of Relena and Quatre's location. When he reached the stage he saw Quatre finishing telling the crowd of the engagement and then that's when he began to run faster than ever before as the gunshot ringed in his ears.

He fell on top of Relena's clone and looked into her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

He closed his eyes and remembered. He had discovered the real reason why Daniels had escaped. He also realized why the lab's scientists had Daniels live. They wanted him to assassinate Relena's clone. They wanted the whole world to watch her death in thus turning her into a great icon of peace. This was the true desires of those scientists. An icon to represent peace forever. A great tragic death to spawn this ideal. If she represented peace then her death in front of millions would forever scar humanity forever.

"Why?" She asked again.

Millardo's clone felt his blood spill onto Relena's clone's body. He had taken the bullet for her. He wanted to save her and he wanted to see her again.

"I didn't mean it." He found himself saying. 

Her eyes widen with tears.

"I don't hate you." He muttered through his bleeding mouth.

He knew Quatre and Noin were next to them. He could bearly make out their worry words. He began to see blurry.

"I could never hate you." He managed to say.

Millardo collapsed on her. 

__

You're Millardo's son.

He remembered Relena's words to him.

"You're Relena's child." He said before breathing his last dying breath.

__

Good-bye Noin. Relena, I'm coming.

------------------------------------------------------

She held him tight as his last breath left his body. He was dead, he had tried to protect her. 

"You tried." She gently whispered in his ear.

She reached to her side and felt the gunshot wound bleeding. The bullet had gone through Millardo and then entered her. She was dying.

She looked for Quatre and discovered that he had been holding her the whole time. Was that snow? Was it snowing? When did it begin to snow? 

She thought of her existence. She was Relena's clone and she was dying. What did that mean? Would she stop existing altogether or would she go someplace better? She was afraid of this. She was afraid of her own death.

"Relena?" She heard Quatre say.

She turned to look at him but didn't see him, instead she was bright light that was very welcoming. There she saw a hand reaching out to her. She reached towards it, when she clasped it, she realized who it was.

It was Relena, the real one. Behind her stood Heero Yuy and both Millardos, they all board gentle smiles for her..

__

Ice Princess

And she found herself smiling back at them

__

Quatre, I'm not afraid anymore.

Then she was gone. The snow gently showering her body with sorrow.

---------------------------------------------------

One week later

Duo and Wufei stood in front of the cell of the two prisoners responsible for the assassination of the Peacecraft siblings. They were not to be executed but to live their rest of their lives in the most dangerous prison around, where most likely they would be killed. Many things had happened over the past week and they were still in shock.

Soon after the deaths of Relena and Millardo, Trowa returned with evidence leading to believe them that the Relena and Millardo that they knew were in fact clones. And not only that but the real Millardo had died during the war and Relena was killed in that shuttle flight over two months ago. Then, there was Heero's death. He had killed himself in order to be with Relena. Her death must have shocked him greatly. Though of course the people didn't know about this. Only certain people knew of what really happened. Amongst those certain individuals, some refuse to believe and others suffer from accepting the truth of the situation.

Noin refused to believe that the Millardo that she loved over the last few years was in fact a clone. To her, they were the same person and she referred to them as the one and the same. As for poor Quatre, he kept himself hidden from everyone around him. He refused to talk to anyone. He wanted to be left alone. 

The true bodies of Millardo and Relena Peacecraft were buried next to their biological parents at the Sank Kingdom. As for their clones, they were buried secretly a few feet away from them as well. 

"Life will never be the same ever again." Duo commented as he watched the two prisoners being prepare to be transfer to the other prison.

"Life is always changing. There's nothing we can do about it, but to accept it." Wufei answered. 

"Ya, but it sucks. They're all dead and it just sucks." 

Wufei nodded and they continued to watch the prisoners.

--------------------------------------------------------

Quatre sat by his window. Months had passed and he continued to watch the world move on with their lives. He wanted to move on as well but he couldn't. How could he move on when she was dead, Relena was dead. All this time he thought that she was the real one but in reality she was a clone. 

At first it was hard on him and he hated her for it. But as the days turned into weeks and then finally into months, he realized that the clone was still Relena. She was a part of Relena that he had personally got to know. She still had her memories and her feelings. And somehow she had learned to love him as he had loved the real one. 

Quatre closed his eyes and remembered her last words.

__

Quatre, I'm not afraid anymore.

He softly smiled to himself and put his hand on top of his chest where his heart laid underneath him. He would always consider them two different people, but he would always love them the same. 

Maybe he would be able to move on. 

"Relena, I'm not afraid to move on without you." He said to thin air next to him.

He opened his eyes and stood up from his chair. He ran his hand through his hair and let a little laugh escape from his lips.

"I'm not afraid." He said to himself. This is what he had learned from both Relenas. 

------------------------------------------------------

Trowa looked all over his draw for his socks that he knew were in there somewhere. 

"Trowa!" He heard Catherine call his name.

He sighed and turned to face her.

"She wants you by her side." She said.

Trowa smiled slightly and passed Catherine in order to see his favorite girl in the world. On the floor of his trailer sat an 8-month-old child reaching out her hands towards him. He gathered her in his arms and swung her above his head. Catherine merely watched the scene before him.

"I can't believe you decided to keep her." Catherine commented for the 200th time since bringing the baby girl home. Though she didn't say it in a bad way, she merely commented it about it since Trowa was not someone who would take in a child.

"What's so special about this child that changed your life?" Catherine asked.

Trowa didn't answer and continue to swing the girl. Catherine gave up and left them to enjoy each other's company. 

Once Catherine was gone, Trowa sat the girl on the floor again. He backed away a bit and pulled out a picture out of his wallet. She was beginning to look more like her now. Soon the baby would grow to look just like Relena. Who would have thought that Trowa would find a baby clone of Relena, and not only that, she was still alive. The girl giggled a bit before continuing to play with her toy blocks.

He had told Catherine he had found the child abandoned and had decided to bring her home. Catherine had agreed to it but she kept nagging as to why this child was so important to him. No one would ever understand why this child was so important to him. No one. 

Catherine once again entered the room and was stopped when Trowa opened his mouth to speak.

"She's my daughter." He said.

Catherine nearly jumped back when she heard this. 

"What?"

"She's my daughter." He said again.

"When? Who's the mother?" Catherine nearly choked on her own words.

"Relena." Trowa answered.

"WHAT?" 

"She's my daughter and Relena's."

"But….." Catherine continued.

Trowa ignored her and picked the child up again. No one would ever understand him. 

"Isn't that right, Elena?" He asked Relena's clone.

The End

Thanks to all who read my story. I can't believe you made it this far. I highly respect you for it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I really do wish I could have done better, but this is the result. Once again, thank you for giving my story a chance. =)


End file.
